Never Let me go
by Mariegleek
Summary: La vida da muchas sopresas , para el bien o para el mal esta vez me dio la persona que me saca una sonrisa cada día


**" Never Let me go" **

**Capitulo 1 "Conincidencia o Destino " **

21 de mayo de 2008 7:35 Am

Blaine se despertó tarde para ir al colegio , desayunando apurado y teniendo un largo día

pensó que seria un mal día , Venia tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que cuando Corria para llegar lo antes posible choco con alguien , pero quien imagino que ese alguien seria su "Sonrisa de cada día "

B: Lo siento mucho ,-Dijo apenado , ayudando a recoger los papeles de la otra persona-

K:Lo siento , también fue mi culpa venia distraído -Sonrió -

B:en ese caso , ambos tenemos la culpa -rio- me llamo Blaine -dijo dandole la mano-

K: Kurt -aceptando el saludo-

B: me quedaría hablando pero voy a llegar mas tarde de lo que estoy llegando -Rio-

K:Que con incidencia yo también -rieron ambos-

B:Un gusto , espero que la próxima vez nos encontremos de otra forma -sonrio-

K: lo mismo digo , -rieron-

Narra Blaine : Llegue mas tarde de lo que pensé , pero no importa porque llegue, espero que sea un gran día solo hoy ,Solo no veía la hora de irme a mi casa .

Estaba en la clases de matemática no me gusta mucho , como la mayoría de las personas creo que ni debería existir matemáticas, pero que vamos hacer el mundo es loco . de repente aparece el director parece que iba a anunciar algo importante o entraba un alumno/a nuevo

Dire:Chicos hoy entrara un chico nuevo , espero que lo reciban bien sin bromas porfavor-dijo serio- Adelante Kurt Hummel -se va-

Narra kurt : Es feo ser el chico nuevo , pero debería acostumbrarme a esto ya , entre y todas las miradas estaban sobre mi no se sentia tan bien .

Profesora: bienvenido Kurt , soy la profesora de matemáticas

K: -sonrió.-

Profe: siéntate con Blaine - dijo apuntándolo-

K:-Sin darse cuenta de quien era, se sentó -

Blaine: Bienvenido kurt, que bueno que esta vez no chocamos -rio-

K: -soprendido- esto es mas genial , -rio- creo que llegar tarde valio la pena

B: Tambien pienso lo mismo - dijo mirandolo y sonriendo-

La hora paso , blaine le prometió a kurt enseñarle el colegio , y de paso aprovechaba para hablar con el .

B:bien ,espero que no te pierdas en el colegio es como un laberinto en una carcel.- rio-

K: Lo se , el colegio parece una carcel , pero falta poco para ser libres de aquí.

B:no veo la hora de terminar el colegio.

K: OH -Dijo mirando el reloj - debo irme llegare tarde otra vez

B:quieres que te lleve?

K: si no es una molestia

B: claro que no , en realidad el chofer de mi papa te va a llevar , yo solo te acompañare por las dudas - sonrió-

K:Gracias Blaine

Narra: Subieron al auto , kurt le dijo que lo dejara en el bar que estaba ha 30 cuadras del colegio.

B: llegamos -sonrio-

K:gracias por acompañarme , te lo recompesare lo prometo!-dijo saliendo del auto-

Narra blaine: Porque es tan lindo, y porque rayos no le pedí su numero de celular , porque eres un tonto Blaine , Ya cállate Pensamientos! las personas pensaran que soy un loco porque creo que estoy riendo solo .

-En el bar-

K: espero no haber llegado tarde doctor,

D: no ,también llegue recién, -dijo sentandose-

K:bien , como salieron los resultados?

D: seré breve, no hay buenas noticias .-dijo entregando el sobre a kurt-el cancer se desparramo y no le queda mucho tiempo

K:-Tratando de no llorar- no hay algo , un tratamiento que lo deje vivir mas tiempo?

D: lo siento kurt, pero deberías aprovechar el tiempo que queda-dijo abrazandolo-

Narra K: No se como haré para vivir sin mi papa , el es mi inspiración mi todo y lo perdere como la perdi a mi mama no quiero quedar solo otra vez ,porque la vida es tan injusta? hay miles de personas en este mundo que no viven cada día que la desperdician como si fuera basura , y otras personas se matan para vivir . Solo se que cuento con el apoyo del club glee ,ellos son mi familia , pero me da miedo enfrentar otra muerte.

Asi que vivan cada minuto ,segundo cada día como si fuera el ultimo , Esten con las personas que les haga sonreír , las personas que te amen a pesar de todo .


End file.
